


Just remember me, okay?

by MuspelYuri



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Spiderman is majorly injured after a fight and asks Deadpool to just remember him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Just remember me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the comic universe so they're both adults.

“Please, I can’t lose you too.” Deadpool begged. He was cradling Spiderman in their arms. “You won’t be losing me, I’m always with you.” Spiderman said. “No, please. Don’t leave me, you can’t.” Deadpool begged, his sobs were getting stronger. “You’ll make new friends and a new family in no time, you’ll see.” Spiderman tried to calm him. “I don’t want anyone else but you.” Deadpool refused. “It’s alright. Just remember me, okay?” Spiderman asked. “Of course I will, but you still have to live. I can’t go on without you.” Deadpool said. Spiderman started crying now too, he could feel that he didn’t have much time left. “You will do marvellous things in the future even without me, I just know you will.” Spiderman said with a small smile. “I don’t want to.” Deadpool said while shaking his head. “You’ll have to. Just know that I love you and always will.” Spiderman said, he tried to have a loving expression on his face. “I also will always love you.” Deadpool said. Spiderman used the last of his strength to give Deadpool a kiss and then fell back. He lay weak in Deadpool’s arms and Deadpool just burst out in screams and sobs. The love of his life had just died in his arms and it was all his fault. If only he hadn’t gone to fight this battle Spiderman might still be alive right now with him.


End file.
